Was that our first? Or second?
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Margaret and Andrew spend the night together again. But will they finally sleep together? Andrew's POV.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything from The Proposal. This story was simply done out of pure pleasure and enjoyment of the film.**

**Characters: Andrew Paxton & Margaret Tate**

**Please R & R x**

**Was that our first? Or second?**

Jordan and I were sat in my new office chatting away. Watching the immense traffic outside from the huge windows. I was fiddling about with some lose paper on my desk; I had someone on my mind.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Jordan seemed a bit concerned for me, judging on his facial expression.

"Wha- Nothing. I was just thinking- never mind." I quickly stopped myself from blurting out what was on my mind. This was of course Margaret. We've been married for just a few months now, 2 to be exact.

"You had that look on your face... You know- wandering mind sort of thing." Jordan had that tone of voice again- the one to say as if yes that's a girl you're thinking about, and I know.

"I didn't- and anyway I wouldn't discuss it with you so that's that!" I snapped cautiously at Jordan.

"When was the time you 'got lucky' Andrew?" That innocuous- yet suggestive question, that Jordan had just said- Made one particular time spring to mind, which I tried so hard to bite back the temptation of spilling that one treasured time in my recent life. "If you know what I mean."

I just smiled and shook my head. As Jordan left me alone, that one moment finally took over my thoughts... 'Got lucky' in that sense? Well it's certainly got me thinking now.

_I had just finished my first shift of the week, Margaret and I had been back from Alaska for a month now. We were planning on another date this evening, but Margaret had a headache, and headed home... I had decided to go round to her place with a bottle of wine and a DVD. I knew that just being with her, relaxing was enough for now, the date wasn't as planned._

_I lifted the key from my pocket and turned the lock, as I closed the door I saw her lay there on the sofa in my sweats she borrowed last week. I put the wine and DVD down on the table, and went over to the sofa. Margaret looked up at me. "Hey sweetie. How you feeling?" I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead._

"_I'm ok now that you're here with me." She pulled at my arm, signalling for me to sit down next to her. _

"_I brought some wine and a DVD, a nice, peaceful night in is what you need." I then lifted Margaret up and sat behind her, and wrapped my arms tightly around her. "All I need is you Andrew, that's enough for me." She looked up at me, and our lips pressed for a second._

_Before I knew it 2 hours had flown by, and the movie was almost over. Margaret felt a bit restless and didn't want to disturb me; as soon as she moved though I awoke."Oh sorry did I nod off?" I drew out a huge yawn, as I sat up._

"_Yes. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Margaret moved out of my embrace. "No it's ok honestly." I said yawning again._

"_Hey... come here." I grabbed Margaret's arm and cupped her cheek, as I brought our lips together. Soon we were filled in a passionate kiss, lost in each other's bodies. It felt so right... Her hands soon found their way up my shirt, whilst mine were wrapped around her waist. Our kiss hardened as we fell back onto the sofa. I picked her up, and carried her to our bed. We slowly found ourselves tugging at each other's clothes, I could tell Margaret was nervous '18 months', I told myself- But she wanted this. We both did. I crawled on top of her, and our lips met once again. _

"_Andrew... Stop!" Margaret pulled away from my lips, and sat up._

"_Margaret... I know you're scared, but, you can't keep running away this. You have to let go of your past- honey please?" I started stroking up and down her arm, trying to reassure her that I wasn't going to hurt her. "What happened with that last guy?"_

"_... He, uh... he, uh- hurt me. I don't wanna talk about it to be honest."_

"_Ok... I'm not gonna hurt you, you know." Margaret just sat there staring at me._

"_I don't know that though. Do I?"_

"_No... And you never will know, unless you let it happen Margaret."_

_I attempted to pull her close to me, and succeeded. She looked quite comfortable in my embrace. Why any man would want to hurt her- now I knew she HUMAN was beyond me._

"_I'm sorry Andrew."_

_I just chuckled. "What for?" I lifted her head, fixing my eyes on hers._

"_Putting you in that awful situation in Alaska. I'm sorry about that." She attempted to pull away from me, and I let her._

"_I'm not you know." She turned around to look at me again. "It's down to you, that we're here today with each other." Margaret was sat there. Still. Lingering at me. "Can I say something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_When we were at my parents house in Alaska... Everyone was DEMANDING that we kiss... and when we did, I felt you kiss me back. Did you have feelings for me then?"_

"_..." She leant over me, and whispered in my ear. "Yes."_

_With that she fell back on the bed, and pulled me with her. Next thing I knew our lips had met once again. Her light touch and teasing was driving me crazy._

_I could feel her hands moving down from my chest to my member. My god what a feeling. I caressed burning sensations to Margaret's naked body, as we pushed together between the covers. As I placed myself at her entrance, she nodded and with one thrust we were one. I felt our bodies pushing together as I spilled into her. We had just made love to each other, for the first time... We were panting as we parted; and Margaret just lay there gazing into my eyes. I could tell she was glad to be there with me._

_We just snuggled after that. Neither of us said anything to each other, until we awoke together. I turned to look at Margaret's clock. '3:34AM'. "Hey. You ok sweetie?"_

"_I couldn't feel any better, I'm with you."_

"_I love you Margaret Tate."_

"_I love you too Andrew Paxton." I had a huge grin on my face at that point; I had heard Margaret say those three words to me, and I knew straight away that she meant it._

"_What's with that grin you got going?"_

"_Nothing. I guess I just need to remind myself, that it's really you that's lying next to me, right now."_

"_Well you won't need reminding after this." She rolled me over and started kissing me again. "Make love to me Andrew." I didn't protest as I rolled her back over, and we quickly turned to passion. We spent the rest of the night making love to each other, on and off._

"_Beep... beep... beep" I smacked down on the alarm, and moved Margaret out of my embrace, and went through to the living area. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and put it on. I went to the kitchen and made myself a brew, whilst I was admiring the view I felt Margaret's soft touch wrap around my waist. "Morning beautiful. Enjoying that view?"_

"_Yeh. But I'm enjoying this view right here." I cupped her cheek and brought our lips together..._

"_I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Andy."_

"_Me too."_

"Hmm..." '_That was a special night' _I thought to myself. Good job Jordan doesn't know all the gory details. Margaret would kill me if I told anyone. I stood up, and continued to watch the traffic go by outside... keeping all thoughts close to my heart...


End file.
